blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Bluray The Fox
Bluray The Fox 'is the Fursona of BlurayOriginals. Personality Bluray is often viewed as goofy to friends but a blockhead at times. He taunts in a jokingly matter which often results into conflicts. Bluray is often lost in thought of what to do next loves to draw race and fight (No I don't really like to fight as much as him XD). In all he can be a good friend if you be nice or a mortal enemy if you do something mean. Backstory As a kid Bluray was sent to a special school, as he had the akward ability to copy moves with his psychic powers and deplucate them. He there met his best friend Yipper who he at first hated, eventually became best friends with and got to learn more about the Zio Hill School Appearences Castle in the Sky Isaiah And Shred's Adventures! Ep 3.-Resurrect a Fallen Friend! In The Search of the Dragon Balls! Isaiah And Shred: Legend of the Split Gods Isaiah And Shred's Adventures! Ep.4- Chillin' Isaiah And Shred's Adventures! Ep.5 Shred And Eva's Adventures now! Chaos Quest Episode 9:The Return Of The Eighth Emerald! Rage In Cyberspace! Chaos Quest Episode 10:Chaos Combat Part 1 Abilities Blue Illusion Creates 10 clones of him self begins to float and spins around until the Ring(On Turning Blue) makes him look Blue Like The Clones where he can get close and attack. Blue Ray Based His Name Bluray Fires A Blue spinning Ray the Oppenents. Spin Dash Curls into balls charges up and shoots self at Target. Homing Attack Does Spindash Except in Air and Can Follow Easier Spin Attack Does Spin Dash except not charaged. Zaker A yellow/blue Lightning shot from the mouth or hand Babar Gravidon Black lines surrond the oppennent force them to the ground and can even start causing damage from a touch. Dioga Gravidon 4 Giant line s(Green, Red, Blue and Red) form with a Prple Huge Orb inside of them. Deals massive Damage. Zakeruga More powerful stream version of Zaker. Gravidon A Purple Orb drags in Oppenents and explodes on Contact to anything. Chaos Coffin A Blue coffin that traps people later impaling them with energy draining Nails. PK Thunder A Psychic Thunder Orb Emits From Bluray's Head. PK Starstorm PK Flash PK Fire Ray Rush Gigano Blue Ray Dioga Blue Ray Zeo Zakeruga Jikerdor Zagerzem Go For The Controller Ultimate Takedown Relationships Yipper The Bat (Best Friend) Bluray met Yipper as a child and they were originally rivals, they eventually teamed up to save thier school from getting taken over. Erik The Dingo (Enemy) Lets put this in a simple way.... Erik once turned Bluray to poo. But it had good reasoning. After Bluray began to taunt Gina for trying to Eat him (as a joke) Erik Richard And Isaiah came to help. Erik fought Bluray but right when Erik was about to try and Kill Bluray Gina Eats him and turns him to poo to then have W=Erik use Ginyu switch on bluray and Fly away. Bluray has Dr. Eggman turn him into a Normal Sized Great Mighty Poo with a Erik Gina Clone Fusion "Ginrik. He has Ginrik trade with Erik and as soon as Erik joins Ginrik they defuse and Clone Gina has Bluray's Body, Erik has Clone Erik's body, and Clone Erik is in Bluray's Body as well. CloneErik Suicides and Clone Gina Trades Bodies With Bluray giving him his body back. Clone Gina being in The Poo Body Explodes. And even after getting Erik his body back he still hates Bluray. Gina The Dingo (Worst Enemy) Aside from the fact she wants to eat and crap him out, Bluray hates Gina. Her responsable then Insane personality doesn't work for him unlike one of his Friends known as Anna. It gets to the point that eventually he finds that she is very scary yet weak... Foo The Cougar (Enemy) Foo The Cougar just being friends with Erik thinks Bluray didn't help him (possibly due to a lie) And already hates Bluray.... Isaiah The Red Wolf (Friends) Although they an be friends and enemies, Bluray doesn't really like the way he treats almost everything he sees Stardust The Cat (Friend) One of his best friends Princess of Starshine Kingdom. When they interact he is usally protecting her from Comet her evil twin brother. Comet The Cat (Arch Rival) Often causing mischief for unknown reasons Bluray fins Comet often as a warm up for his true fights. Comet has always been an enemy as he constantly backstabs and betrays him and his friends. Likes *Manga *Friends *Nice People *Anime *Pizza *Music *Micheal Jackson *Video games Dislikes * *Insects *Heights *Call OfDuty- Overated Trivia *Bluray can't swim. *Bluray hates insects and heights. *Many of Bluray's moves are from Zatch Bell, due to his love for the series. *Bluray wants to learn as many moves as he can, as he wants to become one of the stronegst people ever. *Bluray has asthma. *Bluray's type is Electric-Psychic Speed. Themes Quotes ''"HATERS GONNA HATE!" "Oh Wow" ''"So Comet you've learned your lesson?'"''' ''"...a villain?" Gallery See Also Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Bluray's Continuity